Cusack
|name = Cusack |image = File:Cusack.png |age = |birth = November 1 |race = Demon |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = Black |hair = |bloodtype = |family = |occupation = |affiliation = Demon Clan |abilities = |equipment = Twin Hilts |manga = Chapter 235 |seiyu = }} is a high-ranking demon of the Demon Clan as well as Zeldris' former master. Appearance Cusack is a tall and muscular man with black hair that has bangs extending to cover his right eye and end in a long ponytail braided. He also sports a very long mustache that reaches his pectoral section and a small goatee. His demon mark consists of two black arrows extending below his left eye and a spot of darkness on his right shoulder that extends further around his arm. His attire consists of a skin tight white vest shirt with no sleeves and black pants in knee high boots. On his forearms are detached sleeves. Personality Cusack is very confident in his abilities, requesting Zeldris' permission to exterminate the Seven Deadly Sins, former Fairy King Gloxinia, and former Giant King Drole himself. Like Chandler's attachment to Meliodas, Cusack is very much attached to his student, Zeldris, expressing the utmost confidence and loyalty to the Demon King's third son. This extends to the point that he believes Zeldris to be worthy of reigning the Demon Clan next instead of Meliodas or even Estarossa. Despite his loyalty to the Demon Clan, Cusack displays some amount of criticism to the Demon King where he goes as far as to call the Demon King being too compassionate with Meliodas in spite of his betrayal. He also has some wariness towards Estarossa due to never being able to properly read him though acknowledges the Demon King's second son's power to probably greater than his student's. History 3,000 Years Ago Long before the Holy War, Cusack trained Zeldris, the third son of the Demon King, in combat. Eventually he along with the rest of the Demon Clan were sealed away into the Coffin of Eternal Darkness by the allied clans (Goddess, Giant, Fairy, and Humans). Plot Current arc After Zeldris claims that he is the most worthy to be the next Demon King, Cusack, along with Chandler, walks into the scene. Cusack says that he can see Zeldris on the throne of the Demon King, and he wants to help him by offering his strength. He then bows down and explains why it took long for them to get out of the seal. He apologizes for eavesdropping Zeldris' conversation with the Demon King, and requests Zeldris' permission to exterminate the Seven Deadly Sins, Gloxinia, and Drole. Zeldris tells him to stand and says that Cusack and Chandler will fill the void of the other nine Commandments. He replies that he is not worthy of his praise. Chandler tells how jealous he is that Zeldris and Cusack get to have a student-master reunion. Cusack tells him not to worry because they get to serve the demon army again, and reveals that he is Zeldris' former master and Chandler is Meliodas'. Abilities and Equipment As Zeldris' former master, Cusack is an extremely powerful demon. Zeldris states that along with Chandler, he is more than enough to fill the nine vacant spots of the legendary Ten Commandments. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he is able to manipulate the mysterious jet-black power of darkness for a variety of purposes, such as forming wings for flight. Cusack possesses immense levels of endurance, shown when he remained mostly unfazed from having been pierced through the abdomen by Meliodas’ darkness in his Assault Mode, though he was immobilized till the former recalled it back. He also possesses immense physical strength, being able to completely shatter a stone wall with a single grip. Weapons *'Twin Hilts': Cusack carries two identical hilts on both sides of his hips. Relationships Zeldris Cusack strives to impress Zeldris in any sort of way and admires him calling him the most worthy of being the Demon King. He is also envious when Zeldris praises someone else as he said that if his love for Zeldris was on the line then he would not lose to anyone. While not conducting any missions, Cusack is shown attend to Zeldris like a butler and is shown to be comically wounded when he denounces his tea and advice as terrible. He also displays complete rage when Meliodas brought Zeldris down with his darkness and was ready to attack Meliodas for it. Estarossa Cusack does not get along with Estarossa as he is quite weary of his actions. He does not understand him or his feeling and action just like Meliodas, but deduces that there is something out of place from him. However he does acknowledges his strength as he believes his power exceeds even Zeldris. Chandler Cusack seems to get along well with Chandler as they talk and walk casually together. We do not know their history but it seems they have a mutual relationship. However Cusack does seem to get annoyed at Chandler when ever Meliodas is mentioned as it upsets the latter as becomes a cry baby and obsesses over Meliodas. Meliodas Cusack does not seem to be forgiving Meliodas for his betrayal the Demon Clan, but it's unknown whether he cares about him or not when he said to Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins should just let Meliodas go and let themselves be killed. Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists